The Misadventures of Jacob and Chara
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: When an unsuspecting kid finds a girl with a disintegrating soul and a deep hatred for humanity, he saves her life by fusing their souls together. Follow Jacob and Chats on their many, many mishaps in the great game of life in the surface.
1. Prolouge

**HIYA! So I know I have been inactive for a while... Sorry about that. I am not exactly allowed to use my computer or tablet until Summer Break right now. But I will update as much as I can somehow! Just don't expect it to be very often currently. ANYHOW! I have re-inserted myself into the Undertale fandom and I made a few concepts that could be used for either FanFiction or WattPad. This one evolved from a break-off idea I got from my AU called RealityTale. I am actually have writing these chapters in my notebook so I will be able to type them pretty quickly I hope! This will replace the other Undertale fanfic I made which I decided to not continue. Sorry if you were interested. In the meantime, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Woah... " Jacob said as he stepped into the Throne Room of the former Kingdom of the Monsters. As he walked farther into the room, he could see a massive patch of golden flowers in a circle shape.

"How are these not dead yet?" Jacob quietly asked himself, staring at the flowers intensely. After a bit more walking, he reached a huge, narrow hallway filled with golden pillars and stained glass windows. The further in he walked however, the more he thought he could hear a voice calling out the words " Help me. " to him.

He shrugged it off, telling himself that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. The voice was soon replaced by a strange tugging feeling in his SOUL which became more noticeable the farther in Jacob walked. When he reached, what Frisk had told him was called, the Ruins, the tugging feeling became impossible to ignore.

**Play Track: Undertale OST-031-Waterfall**

Jacob passed through the Ruins exit and stepped into a long purple corridor. He felt himself being drawn to a certain location in the Ruins as he walked. Soon Jacob stumbled upon an open cavern with a patch of golden flowers in the center. Above the cavern was a hole leading directly to the surface, light shining down into the patch of flowers. Jacob's eyes darted around for a bit, scanning the room for anything of importance. Finding nothing he turned around and prepared to leave when he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Help m-me."

Jacob swiftly turned around and saw a child wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe running through the middle. Said child was shuffling towards him. Judging by the child's voice, Jacob concluded that they were female. She took a few more steps before stopping and then starting to call into the ground.

Jacob ran forward and caught the girl in his arms right before she collapsed. He adjusted her so she wasn't leaning into him. Most of her face was covered by her bangs, and Jacob noticed she was wearing a golden heart locket around her neck. As he observed her appearence, he noticed a soft red glow coming from the girl's chest.

Jacob watched in amazement as half of a red heart floated out of the girl's body. The heart was cross-crossed with black lines going all around the heart. It was the girl's SOUL. Jacob's eyes suddenly widened as he noticed little bits of the soul were breaking off and then fading into nothingness.

'She's dying' he realized. He hoisted her into his shoulder and carried her over to one of the cavern's walls and say her down against said wall. Jacob crouched in front of her an thought back to his class regarding the different types of SOULs, taught by Dr. W.D. Gaster. Red SOULs represented Determination, the most powerful type of human soul.

'For a Determination soul to damaged like this is unheard of' Jacob thought to himself.

He wanted to help this person, he really did, but he just didn't know how to do it.

And then it hit him...an idea.

He coerced his soul to com out of his body to flat in his hands. The brilliant purple glow of Jacob's Preserverence soul shined brightly in the cavern. He then took a small red pocket knife out of his jacket pocket (**I forgot to mention earlier that Jacob is wearing a pair of black and red tennis shoes, some jean pants, a hoodie with 3 stripes, black, blue, and grey (going bottom to top), and a dark grey t-shirt underneath.) **and flicked the blade out. He carefully rested in above his soul and in one swift motion...

He sliced his soul in half.

Jacob cried out in pain, hissing and wincing for a few moments afterwards. He then quickly reached out and grabbed the girl's half soul and slammed it into his half soul. As the two halves connected, a brilliant flash of white light was set off and Jacob was blown into the wall opposite of where he was at first. As soon as Jacob impacted the wall, he went out like a light...

**SO! I hope you all enjoyed the prolouge! I will see you all in the next chapter! Minecraftlover5575, OUT!**

**Draft Started: Saturday, May 11th, 2019**

**Draft Finished: Thursday, May 16th, 2019**

**Chapter Started: Saturday, May 18th, 2019**

**Chapter Finished: Saturday, May 18th, 2019**


	2. Chapter One: Humble Beginnings (Not)

**WELCOME BACK MY GOOD FAM! It is another chapter of MJC! This is actually one of my least viewed recent stories. Usually I get a s**t ton of views on at least a month (not sure why though). Not that I am complaining about it. I just like putting my stories and ideas onto the Internet. I don't care too much about how many views they get.**

**Sorry, I've been rambling too much. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Just, one last thing!**

Hello-Standard Text

"Hello"-Standard Speech

_**"Hello"-Chara (Invisible)**_

_"Hello"-Thoughts/In Head_

**"Hello"-Chara (Standard)**

_**(Hello)-Authors Notes In-Story**_

"Ooowww. My heeaaad.", Jacob moaned as he began to wake up from being blasted into the side of a rock wall. He rubbed his hand against his head. God why does his head hurt so much? And why is there a red outline in the shape of a hu-.

**"Greetings."**

_**(Play Track: Undertale OST-?-Fallen Child)**_

Jacob screamed like the little panzy he is at the figure before him.

**"It appears you are, how should I say this, taken back by my appearance." **Jacob observed the figure before him. It was the same girl from earlier, only her bangs were moved, revealing a pair of ruby red eyes which pierced his soul. She has a red-ish glow to her that, to Jacob, was kinda faint.

**"Welp, wouldn't be the first time." **the girl said, closing her eyes.

**"Anywho, I am Chara, the demon that comes when you-. Huh?" **She opened her eyes to see the unknown, at least to her, kid lying on the ground in the fetal position, crying his eyes out.

**"Oh s**t." **Chara whispered, **"Hey, it-it's ok, I wasn't actually gonna hurt ya." **she said with a sympathetic look on her face, slowly kneeling down next to the crying human.

"**Please stop crying, I'm not gonna hurt you." **She scooted over next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. After a bit, he pushed himself up off the ground and into a sitting position next to Chara.

"S-sorry. I'm just a bit-", he paused for a moment, "I get spooked easily." he said shakily.

Chara looked at him and said, **"Nah, it's my fault. I tried to scare you."** She then gained a playful gleam in her eyes. **"I think we started off on the wrong foot. Let's try that** again.", she cleared her throat, **"Greetings, I am Chara Dreemurr."**

The male human looked over at Chara and smiled a little before saying, "Hiya there Chara, I'm Jacob Holmes." Chara smiled back. **"Nice to meet you Jacob."**

"You too Chara."

They both turned away from each other and just rested against the cavern wall for a few minutes.

"Wait a second, why are you glowing and how are you alive?"

_**One LONG explanation later...**_

"So, you're telling me, that your are a ghost currently being kept alive because I fused your soul with mine?"

**"Pretty much."**

The duo was currently walking into Waterfall towards the exit out of the Underground.

"Cool." Jacob said, leaving an awkward silence to hang over the two.

"So... do you know any faster ways of getting out of here Chara?" Jacob asked, turning his head to face the girl.

**"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."**

"Okay then. What is it?"

**"Just close your eyes and relax for a moment."**

"Whyyy?"

**"Jacob, you trust me right?"**

"Yeah?"

**"Then just do what I said. I promise you'll be perfectly fine."**

"Okay then Chara."

Jacob then felt, what he could only describe as reality warping around him for a few seconds before a voice penetrated the deafening silence left when the feeling stopped.

_**"Okay, you can o-open your e-ey-eyes n-now." **_Jacob opened his eyes, expecting to see the rocks of Waterfall as he did before he closed his eyes. What he saw instead was the blinding orange and pink light of the sunset over Ebott City and Mount Vernara. **_(That one mountain you can see on the horizon at the end of Undertale's Pacifist Route.)_**

"Woah..." Jacob said, mostly suprised by the fact that he and Chara managed to teleport to the exit like that.

_**"Yep." **_Chara responded. Jacob then looked to where he saw Chara before they teleported to find, she wasn't there.

"Uh, C-Chara?"

_**"Yeah?" **_"AHH!" Jacob screamed, looking in every direction, not seeing Chara anywhere.

"W-where did you g-go?"

_**"Oh! Well I am currently in your head speaking to you because that teleportation thing I just did took a lot out of me. I had to dematerialize my visible form so I can recover."**_

"Okay then?" Jacob said, slightly confused about what she had just told him. After watching the sunset for a few more minutes while also trying to process the information Chara gave him, Jacob stretched his arms out and yawned.

"I think I'm gonna walk home now, mkay Chara?"

_**"Okay".**_

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

"FINALLY!" Jacob exlaimed as he threw open the front door of his house.

_**(Play Track: Undertale OST-012-Home)**_

He walked inside and shut the front door behind him, locking it soon after. The front doorway led into a small-ish living room with a small, dark green couch near the back of the room. A brown, oval carpet sat infront of said chouch and there was a medium sized wooden table on that carpet. The walls were painted a red-ish orange. There was a TV placed on a big wooden desk infront of the couch with a medium-sized rectangular window behind the TV. To the right of the living room was a tall arched opening leading to a small kitchen. In between the two rooms was unlit staircase going to the house's second floor.

"Welcome to my humble abode Chara!" Jacob shouted with enthusiasm.

Chara giggled softly as Jacob's enthusiastic welcoming and responded with, _**"Thank you Jacob."**_

"For what?"

_**"For everything."**_

**AAAAAANNNNND DONE! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. If anyone wants to contribute any tips to help me write better, or to give some positive criticism, either chuck it into the Reviews or PM me!**

**Until next time peeps...**

**Minecraftlover 5575, OUT!**

**Draft Started: Thursday, May 16th, 2019**

**Draft Finished: Wednesday, May 22nd, 2019**

**Chapter Started: Saturday, May 25th, 2019**

**Chapter Finished: Saturday, May 25th, 2019**


End file.
